hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Asylum Aftermath
Asylum Aftermath is the first mission of Hitman: Contracts and continues directly after the events of Meet Your Brother in Hitman: Codename 47. 47 kills Ort-Meyer and then must escape the asylum in Romania in a car, but the building is surrounded by a SWAT team. Target: Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer Mission Details INFO: The sanitarium has been surrounded by SWAT. Either shoot your way out, or see if you can escape undetected. DETAILS: Watch out for the swat police. Their gear includes body armour, high caliber weapons, GPS trackers that enable swat command to track each swat member. SANITARIUM PERSONNEL: Remember that the sanitarium personnel are still looking for you. They use stun guns, so take them down from a distance. OBJECTIVES: Escape. Maps HCMM1(1).jpg|Basement HCMM1(2).jpg|1st floor HCMM1(3).jpg|2nd floor HCMM1(4).jpg|3rd floor HCMM1(5).jpg|Outside Weapons *Firearms ** CZ2000 - Found on most of the bodies of the clones and on the table near the elevator at the basement. ** SG 220 .S - Carried by one of the SWAT outside of the sanitarium. ** SPAS 12 - Carried by some of the SWAT, found by the dead SWAT by the elevator on the second floor, and in a room at the north end of the third floor. ** AUG SMG - Carried by most of the SWAT. ** Enforcer Sniper Rifle - Found in a gun cabinet in an office at the centre of the second floor, in a gun cabinet in the office at the south side of the second floor, and two rooms at the southeast side of the third floor. ** Dragunov SVD - Carried by the two snipers outside of the sanitarium. ** Minigun - Carried by the patient in one of the rooms in the basement that can only be opened with Ort-Meyer's keycard (found in the mission The Wang Fou Incident). It is the locked room to your right when you reach the first junction with the busted laser scanner. ** Dual Gold Desert Eagles - Found on the floor just inside the door of one of the rooms in the basement that can only be opened with Ort-Meyer's keycard (found in the mission The Wang Fou Incident). It is the long narrow locked room at the southeast corner of the floor. ** Dual CZ2000 - Bonus weapon for achieving a Silent Assassin rating. *Melee Weapons ** Kitchen knife ** Stun Gun ** Sedative Syringe - This is the point of interest inside the basement. Disguises *Suit The suit doesn't attract any dangerous attention from the patients, and should be enough to get you through the basement. Not advised for upper levels as orderlies and SWAT teams will immediately attack the player after spotting them. *Patient The patient uniform will get you into every area of the asylum. Be aware to stay away from the windows or roof ledge, as SWAT snipers will attempt to take pot-shots at you, regardless of your cover status. You will not be able to leave the asylum with this disguise. *Orderly Not very useful or effective, SWAT team will shoot on sight even if you holster a weapon. Other orderlies will not detect you, however. *SWAT Very useful. You can go anywhere on normal, but in higher difficulties you can't pass through the front door without getting your cover blown. You can carry an AUG SMG, SPAS 12, or a Dragunov. You have armor and consequently more health. Walkthrough Asylum Aftermath/Walkthrough Trivia * If the Orthmeyer's Keycard (located in the Wang Fou Incident level) is used to open the door in the basement, there will be several cloning tanks, with the names of the Five Fathers of 47 written on them (see the gallery) * Also, in this room, there will be others cloning tanks, with the names of people who worked on Hitman Contracts : Jacob Andersen (lead designer), Jamie Benson (artist), Daniel Windfeld (artist), Michael Heilemann (additional artist), Tore Blystad (additional artist) and Jands Flösser (producer) * If you are disguised as a patient and you stay too long in the laboratory, another patient will take out an AUG SMG and start firing, causing a SWAT team to enter and execute all those inside including you Gallery Frantz Fuchs - Pablo Ochoa.png Otto Orthmeyer.png Arkadij Jegorov.png Tore Blystad.png Daniel Windfeld.png Michael Heilemann.png Jacob Andersen.png Video Category:Hitman: Contracts missions